


Souls to Keep

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans and Paps live on campus, Sans doesn't trust humans, Sans is kinda a jerk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Xavier is a nice human, college days, dun like dun read, paps can cook, some humans aren't nice, tags......yuck, yaoi~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: After some time on the Surface, Sans and Papyrus attend a human college for the first time. However they must allow a roommate into their home as part of an agreement with the school. Enter Xavier.Xavier is bright, young, funny and kind, but Sans doesn't trust him. And with these weird dreams he's been having ever since moving to the Surface, he can't shake this odd feeling he has when around their new roommate. As for Xavier, he wants nothing more than to be friends with both of the brothers.....yet he also feels the same.





	Souls to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Blech, summaries are gross sometimes. ANYWAYS! This is a yaoi fic I've been dying to get out! This isn't a Sans/Reader fic or anything.....but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!!! OwO

Chapter 1: The College

 

_"Sans!!!!" Small hands reached for him, his own small bony hand also reaching out. "We need to run!" Soft flesh met warm bones and he was being tugged far away. There were loud voices behind him, and he picked up the pace. Both of them were dirty, tired and hungry, but they kept going until Sans tripped, his knee bone hitting a rock painfully and he could see blood leaking from the cut. "Sans!"_

 

_"------!" His mouth opened, but nothing came out. The figure that ran to him constantly remained blurry, out of focus.  He tried to lift him up when others surrounded them, pinning them both to the ground. "---.....no please....."_

 

_"Sans!!!"_

 

Wait...that voice isn't his...

 

_"Sans~!!! GET UP!!!!"_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans was jolted awake by Papyrus's loud voice, making him yelp and hit the floor, face first. _Ow....._

 

"About time lazybones!" Papyrus huffed, tapping his foot impatiently. "If we waited any longer, we would be late! Today is the first day of our classes!" Papyrus watched as Sans corrected himself, rubbing his face. "You need to GET UP and GET WASHED!"

 

"Heh, gimme a minute bro. I know you've been **dreaming** about this."

 

"I'll forgive the half attempt of a pun if you HURRY! Breakfast is ready!" He left and Sans slowly, stood looking around his room. It looked very similar to his own room in Snowdin, socks littered the floor and a treadmill in the center of the floor. Although the tornado was no longer there, in it's place was a mound of bedsheets and towels. Sticky notes covered it, a small 'argument' between himself and his brother.

 

_Heh....it's slowly beginning to feel like home._ He thought with a small smile. He slid on his flip flops, since he had to wear shoes, and made his way downstairs. Sure enough, Papyrus had made them both steaming bowls of dinosaur egg oatmeal. "Smells good Paps."

 

"HMPH! You are so lazy! If you had woken earlier, I could have made SPAGHETTI instead!" Papyrus was already in long, brown pants and a white t-shirt, a brown vest over it. His traditional red scarf wrapped around his neck as he stood with a school bag in hand. "Now be ready! Today we get our new housemate as well!"

 

"Oh yeah....forgot about that...." Sans ate slowly, scowling a bit at his breakfast. Why in hell do we need to have one? Is this the whole 'bridging the gap' thing still? He thought as he finished. Ever since coming to the surface two years ago, monsters and humans hadn't at first gotten along well. Most treated them neutrally now, and monsters were allowed to attend colleges and sports, but there were still those who felt they didn't belong.

 

"YES! I've worked extra hard on our spare room for our new human roommate!" Papyrus cheered gleefully. "I cannot WAIT to meet them!"

 

"Yeah....whoopee~...." Sans frowned as he put his brown vest on, grabbing his own bag. "Let's just get going Paps, ok?" _You're doing this for him....remember that. He wants to be a chef.....you want your science degree again...you can handle three years with a roommate yeah?_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Are you sure you'll be alright dear?" Soft, bright blue eyes turned to the motherly voice behind him and he smiled. "I mean....from here on out-"

 

"Ms. Kendrick, I'll be fine, promise." 

 

"Xavier, I worry for you. You've been in and out of the system for awhile and-"

 

"Ms. Kendrick, I'm fine." Xavier repeated, adjusting his bag slightly. "I know I've been in and out.....but that's only because nobody wanted to keep me. Now that I'm old enough and can go to college, I'll have a place to stay for awhile! I promise I'll be ok." Ms. Kendrick brushed some blonde strands from his face and cupped it gently, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Blech! C'mon, I'm not 11!"

 

"I know....all grown up and off to earn your degree." She smiled. "Now this place has both humans and monsters, so be on your best behavior, alright? I'll call when I can."

 

"Ok...and thank you for everything." He gave her a big hug before running off. As he began to mingle into the crowd of students, he couldn't help but look up in awe. The building was large, made of marble stone that slightly shimmered in the sunlight of the warm, spring day. _Wow......this is beautiful....._ He thought with a small smile. As he made to turn, he slammed into a large body, his stuff flying everywhere. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

 

"NO! I am sorry young human!" Xavier blinked and looked to the person he had knocked down. He stared in awe as a tall, thin skeleton stood up, brushing his pants off and giving him a wide smile. "I was simply enchanted by the view of this building!"

 

"S-So was I....guess we were both day dreaming?"

 

"DAYDREAMING?! The great and wonderful Papyrus does NOT day dream! I will not waste my day sleeping!" He then gestured to a shorter skeleton behind him. "Now my BROTHER perhaps..."

 

"Aww c'mon Paps." The shorter spoke up, his voice smooth and slightly deep, his eyes lazily regarding Xavier. "Wouldn't **'dream'** of falling asleep on ya during the day."

 

"You've used that pun already Sans!" Papyrus groaned. Sans shrugged and held his hand out to Xavier, winking with his right eye.

 

"The name's Sans.....Sans the skeleton." He said. Xavier took the hand, only to be met with a loud, farting sound.

 

_H...huh? Was that....._

 

"Heh, stunned speechless? What a **'gas'**." Sans chuckled. Xavier busted laughing, surprising the smaller skeleton.

 

"W-wow! A whoopee cushion?! Good lord that's-ahahahaha!" He laughed as he was pulled to his feet. "Oh man....that was pretty good. And **'gas'**? Damn, these bad puns....."

 

_He....likes them? Huh....._ Sans blinks and finds himself chuckling a little. "Nothing to blow a **'gasket'** over there kid."

 

"Heh....sorry. I'm just rather excited about today is all. I'm sorry for bumping into you....ummm Papyrus, right?"

 

"That is CORRECT human! And may I ask for YOUR name?"

 

"The name's Xavier." He smiled, shaking Papyrus's hand gently. Sans eyed him carefully, looking at the grin on his face. Xavier turned to him and blinked. "Something the matter Sans?"

 

"....No." Sans began to walk as Xavier and Papyrus talked excitedly in front of him. _I don't know what this human's game is but....I don't trust him._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"All of you are new to our school, both monsters and humans alike. Here, in our school, we believe in equal opportunity for ALL races and species." The headmaster of the school spoke to all of the students. Xavier sat next to Papyrus, Sans on the opposite side of his brother. 

 

_There aren't many monsters here...._ Xavier thought curiously. _A shame really.....I find them all to be so cool...._

 

"And as such, we shall be welcoming a new teacher to our beloved school." Xavier focused back to the principle to see a large, goat like monster walking onto the stage. She had a small pair of glasses on and a large, purple dress. 

 

"Hello dear student. I am Ms. Toriel Dremurr. I will be head of the Monstorolgy classes, as well as Human-Monster relations."

 

"Wowie! The QUEEN HERSELF is teaching here!" Papyrus exclaimed as the rest of the auditorium clapped. "I do wonder if that means the young prince and princess will be here as well...."

 

"Frisk and Asriel?" Xavier asked curiously.

 

"Oh YES! They are truly great friends! We even dated!" Papyrus said proudly. Xavier chuckled and continued to listen to the orientation. 

 

_This is going to be the best year ever!!!!!_


End file.
